Breath
by Shanix
Summary: Nas/Mur fanfic please read and review :P ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC!! Please Read and Review if you like it so far or if it sucks **- Shanix

--

Nasuada lay on the cold stone floor struggling against the chains that tore at her wrists. She was alone in a stingy cell, which offered nothing but dread and fear.

The nightmare of the day played itself out in Nasuada's head like a cheap horror movie: The battle of Surda, the murder of her guards, the pool murky-red blood, a 'surprise' visit from the traitor Murtagh and then her capture…Nasuada was dazed. She soon fell into an uneasy sleep only to be awoken by pain.

Something had slammed into her right side causing a sharp agony in her ribs. She jaggedly sat up brushing locks of her midnight black hair from her deep almond coloured eyes. Her wrists were still bound by the heavy chains which dug into her skin. She then focused her gaze on the ruthless man whom had dared to touch her.

There in front of her stood a man, stubble clung to his face like a disease, he was also quite tall, he looked to be in about his thirties and was fully armoured, carrying a sword which seemed to look like a weapon of mass destruction. His cold glare appeared to be chocking Nasuada as his face and features looked fit and strong. His grip of the hilt of the sword tightened as he started to speak.

"Ahhh, what have we here? Lady Nasuada or should I say Varden scum!" the man smirked, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat disgustingly, showing signs that his mouth was dry and bitter, telling her that he had a better insult than 'Varden scum' but he had held his tongue.

"I thought that the council of elders were a much smarter band of folks, but they had proven me wrong! Insulting the greatest king that ever lived by putting a teenager as the leader of the resistance, your people make me sick!" spat the man.

"Sick?" questioned an enraged Nasuada.

"You and your people have burnt down villages, raided capital cities, slit the throats of the innocent, abused the meaning of human rights, and stole from even the very poor… Isn't it my people who should be feeling sick? For a king such great to commit such crimes so low?" Nasuada hissed through clenched teeth.

Nasuada looked up at the mans cold steely eyes as they erupted in to flames of infuriation. Nasuada's ebony coloured skin crawled with fear. Had she gone too far?

"Say any more and you will be talking to king Gallatorbix of what you have said, in a few more moments you will be speaking to him any way, pleasure meeting you!" The man in the armour nodded and headed off cursing under his breath.

He then whispered a few words to the guards whom had the job to make sure she stayed in her cell and then walked off not looking back.

Nasuada looked down at her self, she looked a wreck. Her beautiful sunshine yellow dress was torn in all the wrong places. Her arms dusted with dirt, she felt disgusted of her self her knees and legs scared with scratches and bruises.

"Tap…Tap…Tap" there was a soft rapping on the door and Nasuada head suddenly shot upwards in sudden alertness. Someone was rapping on the cell door, who could it be?

The cell door then slowly opened to show a girl around about her age. She had long brown chestnut coloured hair and beautiful moss green eyes. Her pale arms gently shut the door behind her. The girl was wearing a loose fitting dress the colour of coffee cream with complimenting slippers she was ofcourse one of Gallatorbix's servant girls.

"Lady Nasuada…Its a pleasure meeting you, My name is Adaliah. I have heard a lot about you and how you've conquered Lord Gallatorbix not once but many times." The girl whispered her voice was soft and warm it sounded as she was the type of girl who obeyed her mothers orders without disobedience. Nasuada's eyes smiled in sync with her plum coloured lips, _Finally_ she thought to her self _I've got company it's so lonely down in this dirty cell ... and she's a girl about my age this is so cool I can ask her about how her life her in the castle and she looks completely sane, unlike the guards outside protecting my cell_.

"Hello I am Lady Nasuada but you can call me Nasuada, lovely to meet you Adaliah, as you can see I am a prisoner with nothing to do so I am extremely happy Gallatorbix has sent someone sane to talk to, being isolated is not easy!" Nasuada whispered in the same tone as Adaliah. Adaliah smiled at this but then her smile turned upside down into a frown.

"I not here to chat milady… but I have come in Sire Gallatorbix's orders. I have to make sure you look appropriate and clean to meet the king. His majesty, king Gallatorbix had requested you take a bath then get into some clean clothes. You have moved from this cell in to a proper bedroom equipped with a bathroom." spoke Adaliah, from her relaxed self she immediately turned rigid as she spoke the orders.

"Oh… Well it doesn't matter." replied Nasuada glumly.

"Well just because I am your new maid doesn't mean I can talk to you!" snapped Adaliah pointing her finger and shacking it up and down while pouting her mouth, jokingly acting like a stubborn mother. Nasuada giggled.

"Thankfully I do not have a stubborn old woman as a maid," Nasuada smiled.

"Who are you calling old woman?" asked Adaliah continuing her act of an old maid.

"But what about these shackles, there not going to come off by themselves are they?" asked Nasuada miserably.

"Well we just have to fix that!" replied Adaliah cheerfully and with that she walked out of the cell and to the guards protecting the cell. Nasuada saw Adaliah's lips move quite fast as she spoke to the guards, was this fear? The guards then nodded and then they passed Adaliah a small silver rusted key Adaliah took the key gratefully and then walked back into the cell Nasuada lay. Nasuada heard one of the guards wolf whistle at Adaliah and surprisingly found that Adaliah responded with what seemed to be a death stare, which suited her very well.

Adaliah bent down when she was close enough to Nasuada and place the small key into the keyhole and twisted the key gently three times.

"Clank!" sounded the chains as they unbound Nasuada's wrists. Nasuada then rubbed her wrists thoughtfully.

"Do the male guards always act around the females like that?" asked Nasuada so quiet it was barely audible, she didn't want the guards to here just in case.

"The males guards? Ph… they're a pathetic bunch of losers. They whistle at any woman they see and have made many women whores or sluts. I you ask me all of the women who work close enough with Gallatorbix are sluts. I guess your thinking, am I a slut? Well the answer is no. I have been forced to work for Gallatorbix as a maid for my town was burnt down to the ground for rebelling against the kingdom. Heaps of my people died and the survivors either ran away or were captured. I was one of the unfortunate. I was trapped in my own home my mother died instantly of fatal burns and my brothers and sisters were captured along with me. A few weeks later they found my fathers body, he was killed with an arrow through his head and body parts were missing... From that day on I preyed to god that some day all us innocent people will get our revenge." Adaliah put on a fake and weak smile. Nasuada bowed her head as a plea of forgiveness for asking such a personal question.

"It's alright, as long as we have a rebelling force that is successful and fair, who strive to help the innocent and poor, who strive to look after the people who have suffered the most, then I forgive you. You know Lady Nasuada you bring us all hope, for a better future with out war, madness, crime, poverty. When all of us women found out you were here, the news spread like a surge of water in a desert. Everyone wanted to be your maid or even get a chance to say 'hi' or stand in the exact spot you've stood. I wish one day I could be such an influence to people too." Adaliah looked meaningful as she said each of the words with special emphasis and enthusiasm while saddened at the most painful parts of her speech.

Nasuada was speechless was she this much of an effect? No one had ever complemented her like that, not even the council of elders, the only nice thing anyone of them has ever said to her was either 'nice job' or 'great'. _Well the sleepless nights of working hard and those huge head, heart aches have paid off…_ Nasuada thought.

"You don't have any idea of what your kind words mean to me, Adaliah. Now I know all the work I have been doing is worth it, I am actually influencing people and changing lives." Nasuada replied thoughtfully. Adaliah was like a long lost sister to Nasuada and she like her company very much.

"Well… Lady Nasuada lets not waste our time and sit here. Your dress is awfully ripped and dirty as well, so we better go and get you cleaned up before an angry guard comes up and decides to lock us both up!" replied Adaliah cheekily.

--

**Thanks for reading!! Please read and review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Nasuada gazed at her new room weary and tired

Nasuada gazed at her new room weary and tired. A small room with cemented floor, the only light coming from the broken moonlight through the window soldered with iron bars, a rugged old bed seated on the corner of the bedroom looked the least comforting as long stretched shadows clung to the dusty old table in front of the prison-like window.

"Lady Nasuada would you like me to run you a bath now… or would you like to explore your room a little more?" Adaliah asked curiously peeping through another room which was connected to hers.

"No Adaliah I would like my bath now… it is really uncomfortable in these dirt sodden clothes," Nasuada replied thinking she sounded a bit like one of her army generals.

"Yes milady I'll do it right away," replied Adaliah instantly. A few moments later Nasuada picked her day dreamy self up and headed to the door where Adaliah was preparing her bath.

As Nasuada entered Adaliah turned her head as she picked up the last bucket of warm water and poured it in to the cold stone bath.

"Umm… Lady Nasuada I've made finished making your bath… ill leave you to bathe," Adaliah smiled proudly moving her pale arms towards her back in a stretch.

"Thankyou … Adaliah for your kindness and please do call me Nasuada and not Lady Nasuada… there isn't anyone to impress," Nasuada pleaded with Adaliah, as Adaliah headed towards the door. Nasuada then got undressed and stepped in to the warm bath water.

-

Murtagh shifted form his uneasy sleep. His rock hard bed was dampened with sweat while his head ached with pain. What had happened? The only thing he could remember was Gallatorbix calling him and that was it. Strange visions he hadn't ever seen before flashed through his mind but all through he'd never seen them nor felt them he knew that some how they were related to why he was in so much pain . Shaking, he lifted himself off the bed and pulled his sweat drenched tunic off and flung it across the room.

_Thorn, Thorn where are you? _He asked shakily. For what ever the reason he was in this state for, it had to be bad.

_Murtagh, don't fret, I'm in the dragon hold where I normally am but I'm feeing sore, all over and deeply tired…_ Thorn panted.

_Same do you have any clue of what happened? Did we have an extra training session? Did we do something wrong to get punished again? _Murtagh asked his mind buzzing rapidly, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

_No I don't think so, if we had an extra training session we would-_ the end of Thorn's sentence got cut off from Gallatorbix's _melodic_ voice.

"Finally you're awake!" Gallatorbix shouted as a broad thin smile spread across his face.

"Aye," murmured Murtagh as he sat up hunched on the stone bed.

"That should be aye king Gallatorbix to you," Gallatorbix reminded Murtagh although not really caring for Murtagh's response for he had much bigger problems to worry about.

"Aye, king Gallatorbix." Murtagh replied instantly half heartedly.

"Get up boy we have an important _guest_ we have to meet!" shouted Gallatorbix impatiently as he saw Murtagh look uninterested in Gallatorbix's presence. Murtagh knew when he meant _guest _it was another prisoner or war veteran or some one whom interested Gallatorbix.

_Thorn, if I have to go and listen to another war veteran who appreciates the king sooo much, I'm going to puke. Its so go dam boring listing to them jibber on about their achievements and how good they are… I feel like I die a little inside, listing to them yak on and off,_ winded Murtagh.

_If you think that's bad imagine how I feel, when half the time I'm staring at the same grey wall? _asked Thorn.

"Murtagh get dressed, take a wash you seriously smell bad and meet me at the throne room, I want you to meet some one!" commanded Gallatorbix as he slammed the door of Murtagh room and left Murtagh to think of what boring old hag has come to waste Murtagh's time.

Murtagh stood at Gallatorbix's side half asleep. Moments before, he had let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms as far as they would go. He caught every grown woman's attention, "Oh look at the poor little baby"

"Awww so handsome,"

"…cute." He heard them murmur among themselves. Suddenly reality struck as Gallatorbix's fist stuck into his ribs.

"Oww...that hurt!" Murtagh cursed.

"Stay awake, we don't want you to act like a bloody two year old!" shouted Gallatorbix in a slight whisper.

"… What ever-" replied Murtagh clutching to his side.

"Your highness … eh we're ushering the human rebel superior to your throne room as we speak, she has followed your highnesses orders and has showed co-operation but we are all confused, why is she being treated as an assassin, she shows no sign of physical strength." A High ranked general cut in to there dispute, bowing at the king.

"Don not question my authority and decisions in time you will see how powerful she is. She might not have physical strength but she has the strength of the mind. I would like to meet her most immediately."

Murtagh's face changed in puzzlement.

"She? Your majesty, who is '_she_'?" Murtagh asked curiously.

"You will soon find out," smiled Gallatorbix slyly.

_Do you hear that Thorn, Gallatorbix has captured a female rebel leader of some sort. Isn't that strange… I mean I've met female pirates, assassins, thieves and mages but never in the world have I heard of female rebel leaders… especially human_. Murtagh informed Thorn.

_I know, I have heard she's a fighter and a skilled one too…_ responded Thorn.

_Oh really, but the guard said she looked like she had no physical strength?_ Murtagh questioned.

_Yeh, but looks can be deceiving,_ replied Thorn smarty pant-astically.

_Oh well we'll just have to find out!_

Suddenly the double doors opened a young girl about Murtagh's age came panting into the throne room. She had long brown hair and mossy green eyes, surely this could not be the rebel.

"Sire I am terribly sorry but there has been a … slight accident." Gallatorbix gave the young girl a questioning look.

"What happened?" Gallatorbix asked coldly, his pupils dancing.

"Um well my mistress… when the guards were leading her to see you, she got into a brawl with another guard. Um the guard," The woman hesitated for a moment searching for an appropriate word.

"The guard had tried to harass my mistress and there was blood every where on the walls the floor," The woman broke down; tears came flooding out of her fear stricken eyes.

"-So the guard killed the rebel leader?" asked Gallatorbix asked.

"Oh well, someone's gonna pay I asked to see the lady in one piece not killed!" Gallatorbix tutted.

Quickly the woman picked up the corners of her dress and wiped her tears.

"No your sire, she's still alive… My mistress grabbed his sword and plunged it into the mans chest!"

"She what?-" Gallatorbix whispered in surprisement, his eyes nearly fell out of his sockets.

"She killed the guards and severely injured several others!" the girl sobbed, Murtagh noted that the girl probably never saw bloodshed before, he just stared.

"What I don't understand surely Gallatorbix's men are stronger than that!" Murtagh whispered.

_Phh for a woman who doesn't have physical strength, she killed a guard and severely injured several others, she must be strong. The man must have tried to harass her in the worst manner possible for a lady to act like that! That's just cold. _Murtagh stated to Thorn, impressed.

_She sounds like you, you nearly killed an Urgal for calling you Lord Morsonson, didn't you? _questioned Thorn.

_That was different! _injected Murtagh.

_Yeah everything you do is different!_ Thorn scolded sarcastically.

Gallatorbix was set ablaze his bright blue eyes melted into burning flames; his hands scrunched so tight his veins popped out. Murtagh was scared he might have a heart attack, Gallatorbix hated to be defeated.

"Bring her to me; I don't care if you bring her to me half dead BRING HER TO MEET NOW, RIGHT NOW!!" Gallatorbix screamed, his voice booming and echoing along the naked walls of grey. As if the guards were waiting on order put as the last echo dropped dead like an innocent bird the double doors burst open.

"Let go of me you filthy -foul creatures… Let go of me…LET GO OF ME!!" screamed a familiar voice as it was being dragged across the room.

"Get your disgusting hands of me!!"She yelled as she stepped as hard as she could on the foot of the man who dragged her across the floor causing him to howl in pain.

The guards threw her the woman in front of Gallatorbix with much force she sat on the ground, kneeling. The woman was filthy she had blood stains all over her dress some of it was fresh while some of it had dried, she had scratches all over her body and a thin line of blood dripped from her forehead. Her dark black hair hung over her face hiding her expressions and emotions.

"STAND UP! STAND UP! Don't you know how much time and effort you have cost me? How much trouble you have caused me and my men?" screamed Gallatorbix lividly.

The woman sprang to life , she stood up in a flash and lifted her head up in rage.

"Men? You call those beasts men? Those aren't men but creatures. Urgals are more worthy of the title men then those bloody idiots could ever be!" the woman declared with much emphasis. Her skin crawled with hatred as her eyes burned with furry while the hair on the back of her ebony skin stood on end.

"Nasuada…" Murtagh whispered. Visions and memories rush through his mind of her and how her beauty and pride had claimed him. He felt lost, why was she here? If she was here the word would have buzzed through the castle and yet no one bothered to tell him. Murtagh shifted a couple of steps back uncomfortably hoping she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately her gaze shifted to Murtagh, whom was standing on Gallatorbix's right. She was surprised that she didn't see a smirk or a snigger on his face but plain shock, like where the hell did you arrive from shock.

"So your Gallatorbix's right hand men aren't you?" she asked mockingly with as mush distaste she could offer.

Murtagh couldn't reply.

Nasuada's mind was well protected and was ready for what was going to hit her. Thousands of walls protected her mind from the destruction of Gallatorbix.

Gallatorbix chuckled, "Your mind is well protected," Nasuada smirked, she built more and more walls as each of them came tumbling down.


End file.
